The Hero Guard (Crossover style)/The Rise of Drako
Cast *Ashima (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Ma Tembo *Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom *Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Zito *Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Johari *Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Kion *K.O. (OK KO Let's Be Heroes) as Bunga *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic) as Fuli *Spyro as Beshte *Fa Mulan (Mulan) as Muhimu *Miguel Rivera (Coco) as Hamu *Clyde (Pac-Man) as Janja *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini *Toads (Super Mario Bros.) as Laini's Group *Sparx (Spyro) as Pim *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) as Makuu *Malefor (Spyro) as Kiburi *Gulp (Spyro) as Tamka *Mesmeralda (Skylanders) as Shupavu *Chompy Mage (Skylanders) as Njano *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Ushari *Hercules as Simba *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Nala *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Susie (Care Bears) as Kiara *Linda (Care Bears) as Tiifu *Jill Wayland (Care Bears) as Zuri *Iris (Pokémon) as Twiga *Inky (Pac-Man) Blinky as Extra as Cheezi *Pinky (Pac-Man) as Chungu *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) as Nne *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Tano *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mufasa *Melina (Smurfs) Brenda as Extra as Makini *Young Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Infant Kion *GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) as Big Baboon *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) as Gumba *Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Nyeusi *Bad Juju (Skylanders) as Nyata *Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Thurston *Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Scar *Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man (Pac-Man) as Muhanga *Pac-Man as Muhangus *Tad (LeapFrog) as Chura Gallery Ashima.png|Ashima as Ma Tembo BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) as Mtoto's Mom Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Mtoto Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Zito PercyandtheFunfair39.png|Percy as Johari Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Ono Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Kion Okko.png|K.O. as Bunga Sticks the badger by tanyatackett-daojw5j.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger as Fuli Spyro Academy Profile.png|Spyro as Beshte Mulan in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Fa Mulan as Muhimu Miguel.png|Miguel Rivera as Hamu Clyde in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Clyde as Janja Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png|Princess Peach as Laini 1063041-toads.jpg|Toads as Laini's Group Sparx the Dragonfly.png|Sparx as Pim King_K._Rool_SSBU.png|King K. Rool as Makuu Malefor_SA.jpg|Malefor as Kiburi gulp_spyro_reignited.jpg|Gulp as Tamka skylanders_swap_force-2410700.jpg|Mesmeralda as Shupavu Chompy_Mage_Academy.png|Chompy Mage as Njano Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg|Kaa as Ushari Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Simba Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Nala Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Susie in Care Bears.jpg|Susie as Young Kiara Linda in Care Bears.jpg|Linda as Tiifu Jill Wayland in Care Bears.jpg|Jill Wayland as Zuri Iris-0.png|Iris as Twiga Inky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Inky, Blinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|with Blinky as Extra) as Cheezi Pinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pinky as Chungu Fidget.jpg|Fidget the Bat as Nne Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Tano Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Mufasa Melina_-_Smurfs.jpg|Melina, Screen_Shot_2019-07-25_at_7.57.04_pm.png|(with Brenda as Extra) as Makini 250px-Younger_Ash_XY.png|Young Ash Ketchum as Infant Kion GonGon 2.png|GonGon as Big Baboon AiAi 2.jpg|AiAi as Gumba TirekG4.png|Tirek as Nyeusi evo_air_bad_juju.jpg|Bad Juju as Nyata Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2871.jpg|Tigger as Thurston Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Scar Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man as Muhanga Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pac-Man as Muhangus Tad.jpg|Tad (LeapFrog) as Chura